<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset in Lurelin by DrSteggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276232">Sunset in Lurelin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSteggy/pseuds/DrSteggy'>DrSteggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uneasy Lies the Chosen of Farore side fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, If that’s your thing, MAKING OUT ON THE BEACH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSteggy/pseuds/DrSteggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link and Celia go for a walk and end up making out on the beach. That’s it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/female OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uneasy Lies the Chosen of Farore side fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunset in Lurelin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just FYI this is an expanded flash back scene from the end of chapter 4 of Uneasy Lies the Chosen of Farore. You don’t need to read that, but Link is somewhere in his mid 30s and is pretty much no one’s hero at this point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’d met Celia the first week he’d been on assignment and he’d felt sparks immediately. Lurelin was a pleasant place to spend time with someone, it was easy to forget there was anything outside its bubble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But those sparks… She crossed his mind frequently, and when he bumped into her again, he invited her to take a walk on the beach late one afternoon. She accepted almost before he finished asking. He was pleasantly simmering getting ready to meet her, taking time to pick out a dark green tunic and a pair of enameled blue earring that he knew would accentuate his eyes, polishing his boots until the leather shined and leaving his hair out of its usual ponytail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could not remember what they talked about as they slowly wandered the shoreline, as he was lost in how the light looked on her long, auburn hair and how her green eyes sparkled when she smiled. She is dressed in dark blue, skirts to her knees, and is barefoot. She had laughed at his boots, pointing out that they were not made for sand. He had just grinned back. At some point she slipped her hand into his and his heart fluttered. The start of things was always amazing, he thought; and this one in particular was wonderful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up sitting in the sand above the tide line; watching the sun slowly set, fingers still entwined and inching closer to each other until her right hip was against his left. She’d leaned into him; and he dropped her hand to stretch his arm across her back, resting his hand at her waist and time stopped for just a minute. He turned to face her and she was looking up at him. Her eyes were so green and the water crashed onto the beach below them; and then his mouth was on hers, she tasted like mangoes. Her hands ended up in his hair and she pushed him back onto the sand without breaking the kiss. He could still hear the waves roll, and gulls call as the sky slowly darkened around them, no one else in the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He likes her weight on his chest; he circles his arms around her running one hand lightly down her spine to her waist, spreading his fingers across the small of her back as she pushes forward and darts her tongue into his mouth. It’s quick, she is there and gone in an instant and it’s enough to make him chuckle. She takes her hands out of his hair and plants them on either side of his head, pulling herself up and looking him squarely in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” He takes in her face in the low light, her eyes still sparkling. She is beautiful and he says so. She suddenly looks away but is smiling. He brings his hand slowly back up her spine, cups the back of her head and brings her back in, meeting her open mouthed and sliding his tongue forward to gently explore her. She makes a curious sound and after a moment darts her tongue in and out of his mouth again. This time he suppresses the giggle and slides his other hand up along her side, stopping just below her breast and then moving his thumb slowly along the side, enjoying the slide of her dress over the softness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She breaks away again and studies him, deciding where her boundaries are with him for tonight, and he backs his hand away, waiting for her verdict. “Sorry,” he whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok. Above the waist, ok.” She looks into his eyes another moment. “And stay outside the dress. Maybe next time.” She dives back onto him, hungrily, running her fingers along the edges of his ears, on her way to burying them in his hair again. He shivers in the warm air, pulling her close again before rolling her off him and on to their left sides. He cups her right breast in his hand, it’s nearly a perfect fit, and he sighs into her, rolling his thumb over where her nipple should be though thick fabric prevents him from feeling it. He hopes there is a next time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tide was coming in and the waves slowly rolled up the shore where they paid them no mind, lost in each other, until the water had the audacity to slip up over their feet, to their knees, making them both gasp and pull back from each other. It’s dark, and Link is aware, suddenly, of time passing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he whispers, pulling her close again while propping himself on his left elbow. “I’m sorry. I need to go. I don’t want to.” He slips his right hand to cup her cheek and runs his thumb over her lower lip. He doesn’t want to go, he’d rather stay here on the beach, listening to the water, looking in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then don’t,” she whispers back, and leans in to find his lips again. He sighs; she is so warm and soft, the world is so cold and hard. His hand wanders down her neck, to her shoulder, and he stops, thumb resting in the hollow of her throat, fingertips on her collarbone. He breaks away again, but just enough to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have curfew. If I break it, I won’t get to see you again for a while. I’ll meet you tomorrow, at the shop, an hour before sunset. I’ll leave the boots home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles, steals one more kiss from him and says ok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes it back to his barracks right before curfew. He’d felt maybe more undone than he appeared; heart thumping, sand in his hair, the taste of her in his mouth. He didn’t sleep well that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> beginning.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for another cutesy one shot. This is an expanded version of what is in the big WIP. I thought it might be fun to practice some sort of fluffaroo romance-y stuff  I don’t really think of myself as super romantic but I do like to go awwwww and here we are.</p>
<p>I don’t jog these past my editor/beta because they are more exercises to stay above the funk, so they are really first/second drafts. Sometimes that’s all they need to be.</p>
<p>Anyway, I’d be more then happy on feedback on if this worked or not, because I’m close enough to it I’m not sure. I can be found on Tumblr under the same handle if you’d rather not use public comments or whatever.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>